


Okaeri

by backtofive



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 03:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5148509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/backtofive/pseuds/backtofive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was only a two week business trip and he didn't know why he was feeling like that. Maybe it was just his pathetic self, wanting to call Asami and hear his voice. But then what was he going to say or ask?<br/>"Do you miss me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okaeri

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amelita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelita/gifts), [LadyOfTheMist27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyOfTheMist27/gifts), [Sara3467](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara3467/gifts).



> "I’ll send a storm to capture your heart and bring you home." — ["Storm Song"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0v_azbp3Zac=) by Phildel.

Akihito missed the bastard. It wasn't something he would say out loud, not even now that the bastard wasn't there. The man wasn't stupid however, and he knew the young photographer's feelings better than the boy himself. Reading his feelings was like reading an open book.

It always felt a little bit shameful. The boy hid his face between his knees. He was sitting on the floor next to the windows and the urban landscape outside seemed infinitely large.

Right now, he was feeling utterly alone.

It was only a two week business trip and he didn't know why he was feeling like that. Maybe it was just his pathetic self, wanting to call Asami and hear his voice. But then what was he going to say or ask? 

"Do you miss me?" He whispered tentatively.

That night he couldn't sleep again. It was the third day of the second week without Asami when he grabbed one of his dress shirts and sprayed some of the man's cologne on it so that he would feel a little closer. But it still didn't feel enough.

The truth was, he had a picture of Asami, that he had tucked under his pillow on their king size bed. It was his stupid little secret. One that he'd rather die than let Asami find out about. Right now, all he wanted was to be with the man, but he really couldn't bring himself to look at that handsome face. He knew he would just feel more alone.

'It this what being in love feels like?' He wondered, biting his lip and thinking of all the times he had felt like this. When he had been kidnapped, he had been really scared and craved Asami's warmth more than anything, but now that he was in the penthouse he shouldn't be feeling that way.

He glanced at the bar across the lounge. He could almost see Asami go there and fix himself a drink, broad back, black hair, long fingers... Akihito was attracted to him from head to toe. He wanted to be owned and claimed by him.

But was it worth it? All his love and trust at Asami's feet to take or leave. Akihito was so afraid. He couldn't bring himself to ever let the man know of it. Too afraid of the outcomes.

'What I am to you?' He couldn't bring himself to utter these words, much less over the phone. Shaking his head, he got up and went to fix himself a drink.

✩ 

Asami was gazing out the window, not really focusing on Kirishima's report about some data to do with his business. It wasn't that he didn't care. He was just so far away; daydreaming, in layman's terms. His big hands resting on his knees as his golden eyes stared at nothing in particular. Everything else in the world forgotten.

Did his kitten miss him as much he did missed his kitten?

Of course they talked over the phone everyday, even when both of them were dead tired. Akihito, despite being the energetic boy he was, also couldn't help but punctuate all his sentences with long, sleepy yawns. He was so damn adorable.

Kirishima noticed his boss' unresponsiveness and smiled a little bit. He turned off his tablet and stowed it back into his bag. There was no use in talking to the man when he was in that distracted state. Suoh's glanced at him in the rearview mirror, and they shared a knowing look. Neither would admit it but they were both happy about the boy's existence. Akihito was often difficult to deal with - a wild little thing, and certainly a magnet for trouble, but he gave their respected boss happiness. He gave the man the chance to love and be loved like nobody else.

Asami didn't even notice his secretary had stopped talking in the middle of his sentence, he was completely out of it. After all, he had more important things to think about.

He was intent on devouring the boy's soul, body and mind. The saying 'distance makes the heart grow fonder' was definitely the truth. They had been apart for a seeming eternity, and Asami was going to take him once he returned and show him just how much he missed his scent, his skin...

But when he opened the penthouse's door and saw the boy lying unconscious on the cold floor next to the window. Asami's sexual urges were instantly forgotten as he dropped all his things and rushed to Akihito's side.

The boy was sleeping quietly, to Asami's relief. He was breathing steadily and his pink lips were parted slightly. Only then did he notice what Akihito was wearing. He had put on one of the man's white dress shirts that were obviously too big for him, and an empty tumbler that he normally used to drink whiskey in was placed on the floor next to him.

The crime lord took the tumbler and smelt it. He chuckled. 'Did you drink soda in this thing?'

Gathering the little angel in his arms, Asami carried the boy to the master bedroom and placed him on their bed. When he was fixing his pillow for optimum comfort, he found a paper of some kind under it and took it out to examine it.

He gasped softly. It wasn't a piece of paper, but a picture of him. Not only that, it was worn and wrinkled, and obviously handled very often. Asami didn't know how to respond. No one ever thought about him like Akihito did.

Akihito was very insecure, with little confidence and Asami wasn't really a vocal person. They clashed a lot in their relationship for obvious reasons. At first, it had been his stubborness and pride that stopped him from admitting he was head over heels for a brat, but something changed over time. What he thought was simply lust and sexual attraction changed into obsession... And that wasn't all. Asami purposely ignored his growing feelings, even though the boy's lively soul was starting to warm his cold and lonely one. He purposely ignored love for the boy because he was too afraid it would all end one day with a bullet in his boy's chest. Asami had done so much wrong and had so many enemies, he knew it was only a matter of time before Akihito got seriously hurt... he didn't dare to think about it. 

Asami looked at the sleeping boy's face. He was so small but his presence in his life was so big. Everyday in the five star luxury hotel, Asami missed seeing his toothbrush put in the wrong place, sticky notes stuck onto the refrigerator saying 'eat your dinner', 'eat properly', 'don't you dare drink alcohol with an empty stomach... bastard' along with the happy smiles below with 'good night, Aki', and 'welcome back'. He missed seeing the cameras on the boy's study table in a room that used to be as cold and uninhabited as the rest. He missed the warm, homemade meals made diligently by his little lover. The perfectly prepared dishes by Michelin star chefs simply didn't cut it anymore. He missed listening to the boy's carefree laughter, he missed feeling the warmth of his body at night. He missed everything.

Asami smiled as he placed the picture back into its secret spot and lay down next to the boy. He grabbed his wallet on the nightstand, and flipped through the partitions to take a last look at the only thing that kept him sane while he was away.

A worn and wrinkled picture of Akihito himself, smiling brightly with his golden hair shining under the warm natural light in a garden. They had gone out to a nearby park one day, and Akihito had requested him to help him take a photograph. It was a very rare occasion as he hardly let Asami touch his precious cameras, and it was the first picture Asami had of the boy (not including the one in the report). He had stolen it when Akihito had finished developing his pictures, and the boy hadn't seemed to have noticed, so Asami just kept it in his wallet. It was his stupid little secret.

He put the photo back into its secret spot in his wallet and turned off the lamp. Then he hugged the boy's warm body and whispered, "Tadaima".

Akihito shifted in his sleep and mumbled something softly, but Asami heard it loud and clear.

"Okaeri."

**Author's Note:**

> ただいま (Tadaima – I’m home) 
> 
> おかえり (Okaeri - welcome home).
> 
> Thanks to my lovely beta [Kinoshita1227 ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinoshita1227/pseuds/Kinoshita1227%20target=)


End file.
